Love Game
by shadyatem
Summary: As the night went on Atem destroyed one poor soul after another, by midnight he had at least 5000, 6 packs of smokes and a lot of pot. He's about to finish the night when...more summary inside WARNING 2 LEMONS, first time writing one! plz reviw AtemxMana


**Love Game**

**Summary:** As the night went on Atem destroyed one poor soul after another and by midnight he had at least $5000, 6 packs of smokes and a whole lot of pot. He was about to finish up and put his deck away but stopped when he heard a voice."Wait, I wish to challenge the infamous Atem" WARNING 2 LEMONS! Vashippers forever!! need more stories on this pair.

first time at lemon, be nice plz.

I do not own YuGiOh!

Atem walked into the darkened bar with a stoic face, his crimson eyes taking in every person around him as they did the same. But that was to be expected, for the world he lived in, well, that's the way everyone acted.

The grungy streets and poverty-stricken buildings played home to the scum of the earth. From, drug-addicts and murderers to rapists of both sexes, it was every man and woman for themselves. Heroes and good Samaritans were scarce and most others just turned away at the dysfunction, choosing not to view the crime but doing nothing about it either. If someone dared try to be the hero they would usually find themselves with a bullet in their head, violated five ways to hell or wrapped in a garbage bag and thrown into a river. In a nutshell the world Atem inhabited had one basic principle: "nice guys get ass-fucked" or die.

One had to be cold and merciless to survive there and if there was ever a more perfect example of that relentless cruelty, the man standing at Atem's right was definitely it.

Bakura, a well-renowned thief of the wealthy, with snow-white hair walked with his ally passed the bar and to the lounge. Both he and Atem sat at different tables, ordered beer and lit a smoke. Bakura's red eyes pierced the souls of every man in the room.

Many knew to stay away, for this 5'9 machine would cut a man's jugular just for looking at him the wrong way. He was so ruthless that even Atem, who had been quite well-known and feared for his own atrocities or "vigilante missions" as he called them, would contort in disgust at some of Bakura's barbaric punishments.

As nasty as he was though, Atem was glad to have him on his side. Both men had once been enemies, each one on the side of a different gang until both groups fell apart and lost everything. The two had gained much respect for one another throughout their encounters and eventually became partners and many others came to be accomplices as the years went by.

On most nights like this the duo and their band of other gentlemen would simply be here to get drunk or try to pick up ladies, but on Saturday nights business was more at hand. Atem took out his deck of specialty pick duel monsters and began shuffling. A smirk came across Bakura's face in anticipation of tonight's hustle. Being a master at the game, Atem could pull in thousands of dollars, tons of genuine Mary-J, booze and smokes in just 2 or 3 matches. He was cutthroat and took everything he could get from his losers or victims and if anyone didn't pay up Bakura was there to help deal with any "little problems".

As the night went on Atem destroyed one poor soul after another and by midnight he had at least $5000, 6 packs of smokes and a whole lot of pot. He was about to finish up and put his deck away but stopped when he heard a voice.

_"Wait, I wish to challenge the infamous Atem"_

The voice was lyrical and feminine but laced with apprehension and nervousness. Despite her timid words Atem knew she was serious about duelling him.

A petite woman with luscious brown hair and aquamarine eyes, Mana was a poor girl who didn't have much more than the clothes on her back. She needed money desperately for employment opportunities were limited. The best she could get would be to sell herself or strip for 25 cent peep shows. She thought of herself as quite a good duellist. She got into the game about a year ago and had successfully created her own little reputation in the area where she resided. She knew Atem had the big bucks and she wanted it.

As she approached the table Atem studied her with curiosity. She wasn't dressed like the usual street women who wore cheap tight clothes and loads of makeup in attempts to look more attractive. In other words she didn't look "trampy". She had tattered jeans that were loose in the leg and crotch but hung on gracefully from her hips. She had a long trench coat-like jacket that looked too big for her and her hair was in a high ponytail. She wore no makeup except for black eyeliner that stretched to the ends of her eyes.

She was pretty, didn't look like much of a duellist though, at least not someone in his calibre he thought.

_"So what do you have to offer?" _He asked her as she took a seat.

Mana pulled out 20 bucks. It was all she had.

The crowd of viewers and Bakura started laughing. Mana just stared at Atem waiting for him to accept. Even Atem threw a mocking smirk at her. _"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm gonna need a bit more of a commitment than that" "20 bucks isn't enough to gauge my interest"._

Mana was afraid of that. She thought for a moment then realized she had only one other asset, one that she had hoped wouldn't be needed.

_"How bout this, If I win I get all you're money. I don't want any of the other stuff, just the money" _she said

_"Well, what do I get if I win? Because you still only have 20 pitiful dollars on the table"_

_"If you win you get 20 dollars…...and me" _as she spoke the words Mana opened her long jacket and revealed her stunning body. She wore a tiny push up top with no sleeves showing of her perky breasts. The top stretched down her slim toned tummy just before her navel which had a small piece of crystal jewellery hanging from it. Her caramel coloured skin was just like Atem's. The white colours on the top complimented her dark tones.

Atem was mesmerized by her for a moment before he regained his composure. Every man in the crowd around them was also in awe and surprise at her offer. Some were egging him on to take the bet; others were telling him she's not hot enough. Atem looked to Bakura who gave him an "it's up to you" expression.

_"Alright girl, you got yourself a game"_

Mana was excited now but worried too knowing the price she would pay if she lost. So the duel between Mana and Atem began.

It was proving to be a tough duel for Atem. He definitely underestimated Mana. She was matching him in life points, she lost 100 he lost 100, she lost 2000, he lost about the same. As the duel progressed Mana kept getting distracted every now and then by Atem. He wasn't doing anything except duelling, but for some reason she felt this aura coming from him. It was drawing her in and she couldn't explain why. She knew not to trust this man though. He was known to be dangerous and quick-tempered if angered. Of course that's just what she heard about him from others. She wasn't sure how much of it was true but she still greatly feared losing this match.

Eventually they were both down to 200 life points each. Atem was quite impressed by her skills but knew he had a winning strategy that would take her down to 0. He played his last move and Mana was shocked. She had lost, her last twenty dollars vanished. It was gone and not only that now she might find herself gone as well. Atem took the twenty from the table and added it to his wad of cash. He gave the drugs and smokes to Bakura for him to look after. He then turned his attention to Mana.

As he looked her up and down a seductive smile came across his face. Mana knew she was in his debt now and had to pay up. She felt completely embarrassed that she had lost this duel and gambled her body away all while these people watched. Her eyes started to water and she tried to hold it back.

Atem saw could tell how she felt. It was exactly the reaction he expected from her. Poor girl he thought, she really thinks I'm going to take her as a prize.

_"Look, (he chuckled) you don't have to own up to the other end of our agreement if you don't want to. I'm not really into forcing women to do what I want" _He may be letting her off the hook but he wasn't going to give the money back. He can't play favourites, he took his opponents for every asset they had no matter who it was.

Mana was shocked but relieved. He actually let me off? Most men in these areas would jump at the chance to get laid and if the girl refused chances are he'd grab her anyway and rape and abuse her. He didn't. Suddenly those weird feelings she had had for him earlier were coming back. As he walked towards the exit she actually got a good look at him. He was quite attractive she thought, nice ass too. She couldn't explain it but she felt completely turned on by him. His crimson eyes, dark skin, protruding muscles and ripped body made her tingle all over. She wanted him right there and then.

Atem felt someone grab his arm and pull him in. Her lips locked with his and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. When they broke for air Mana now had the seductive look.

_"Girl, what your game?"_

_"I don't know how to explain it but I want you. I want to fulfill that debt. I want to owe you what you won and I don't know why"_. She kissed him again and Atem, being a guy definitely obliged shocked again by this woman. She went from a shy little girl to a dynamite seduction queen in like 2 minutes.

_"I wanna take you back to my place, it's not much but Its got a real nice bed" _she said between their kisses. Atem agreed and they took a cab to her apartment at the other side of town. As soon as they opened her doors they were passionately making out. They kissed all the way to her bed and then he picked her up by her butt and thighs and threw her onto the bed. He soon followed and put himself between her legs and began to kiss her again as he started ripping her shirt off. He was completely turned on now as well and didn't want to hold it in any longer. He pulled her shirt and bra off and gazed at her beauty. He began to kiss her jaw and neck then between her breasts and headed further down to her womanhood. He slowly removed her jeans which revealed blue and pink panties which he also removed. His tongue gently caressed the small nub of flesh and Mana began to moan in pleasure and anticipation. He was so animalistic moments before and now he was calm and gentle. Atem removed his pants while Mana pulled off his shirt. She looked in awe at yet another surprise. Whatever Atem lacked in height being only 5'7 he made up for in "size". Mana was loving both sides of him but wanted the rough side more.

As he continued to pleasure her with his hand and mouth she grew more and more anxious. _"Please Atem take me, I want you so bad, I can't take it anymore, you don't need to hold back"_ she said between pants. Atem positioned himself and before she even realized it Atem barrelled into her. Mana felt him penetrate her and felt nothing but stimulating sensation as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Atem began to thrust and she could feel herself coming close to release and she could tell he was close too. He drove deeper and harder and faster until both reached climax and she felt him come inside her as she felt her own orgasm overcome her senses and put her in complete bliss and utter pleasure. Atem was going to pull out and collapse beside her but she pinned him down and held him close for she was still feeling the pleasure and wanted to prolong it longer. Atem was panting but was still feeling it too. Finally they pulled apart and he fell beside her. They laid in silence for a couple minutes and spoke only a few words.

_"So (pant) what's your name (pant) by the way?"_

_"It's (pant) Mana_

_"Nice to meet you Mana"_

_"You too"_

_They laid in silence for another 2 minutes then Mana spoke. "Wanna go again?"_

_"Hell's yes!!"_

Mana pounced upon Atem this time and began to lick around his nipples making Atem hiss in anticipated excitement. Mana kissed him lower brushing her lips along the fine hairs near his navel. She gently tugged at the fine hairs below and took his member in one hand. She gently ran her nails along his shaft then reached lower to his taint doing the same action all while Atem was moaning in felicity wanting more. She took him into her mouth and brought him down her throat coming back up and touching his tip with her tongue. She repeated the actions and Atem tried to signal her to come up for he was about to go over the edge. She continued anyway and Atem couldn't hold it in anymore. Mana brought her face back up to his, her lips were moist from the fluids she just took in. She then kissed him again and at the same time perched herself just above him. Without warning she impaled herself down onto him began to move up and down thrusting gently then harder then gently again. Atem began to fondle her breasts then gripped her buttocks and pushed her harder onto him until once again both came to climax. Soon after they went in for round three and kept going throughout the rest of the night.

The sun rose the next morning and the rays came through Mana's bedroom window and Atem opened his eyes. He turned his head to the clock on her wall and realized he was late for a meeting with Bakura. Come to think of it, he never really told Bakura where he was going. I mean it was pretty obvious that he was heading home with this girl but now he was late. He gently pulled himself away from the still sleeping Mana and began to get dressed.

As he was putting his shirt on he took a survey of her little apartment. This woman really did have nothing. He hadn't noticed it last night but now that it was daylight he saw how much of a shithole she had to live in. It was only one room with a tiny bathroom and shower, not even a tub. The floor wasn't even fully built, half was wood and half was cold cement. The walls were cracked and the celing had a couple of leaks and he could hear the droplets of water falling into the buckets she had placed underneath them.

Her window was dirty and cracked and her door's lock looked like it would fall off at any moment. This place was defiantly not the safest especially for a girl. And as he looked at her sleeping form he felt, for the first time in forever, compassion and sadness for someone. It was awful that this beautiful, wild and gentle woman had to live in such a horrible place. Hell her place made his pad look like a palace. Atem sat on her bed for a bit, shuffling through his cash. He had reeked in the usual, about 6,000 dollars. He always pulled in this much or a little more every Saturday. He had had quite a good cash flow for awhile now but kept it quiet so to deter thieves. After 10 minutes his phone rang. It was Bakura wondering where the "fuck" he was. He told him he'd be there in 15 min and to chillax. With that he left Mana's place.

Mana woke up a couple hours later and turned to her left only to see no one beside her. She was a little disappointed but this time she wasn't surprised by his actions. Like most other guys around here he left. He had gotten what he wanted from her and now he was onto the next one. She sighed and reached for her lamp. As she turned the switch her eyes widened. There on the nightstand was 6,000 dollars with a rock holding them down. Now her shock turned to annoyance. How dare he! She thought. What am I a hooker! God I might as well had just sold myself. It's the same thing as what happened here. After a few moments of freaking out she noticed that there was a note underneath the cash. As she read it she began to giggle.

_Dear Mana, before you jump to conclusions, this is not me paying you for service. You're definitely not a prostitute. You're a beautiful and kind woman, and not too bad in bed either *wink* you deserve better than what you have and I just figured you needed the money more than I did. So here's your 20 bucks back with interest. Give me a call sometime. 774-6543 Peace._

Mana smiled and said I silent thank you to Atem as she punched his number into her own phone.

End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_there, my first lemon. Hope it wwasnt too bad. There aren't enough AtemxMana "M" fics on this site and I think we need more. WAy to many atemxAnzu ones out there (dont like that pairing) please review, I want to know how I did._


End file.
